Harry Potters SchoolWartsHAZZAhogs
by HAS-DOBBYSOCK-425
Summary: Harrys bought the school off Dumbledore but his plans as Headmaster are alot different to Dumbledores
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potters school-WartsHAZZAhog

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; JK Rowling owns the rest and makes all the money!

A/N: In this fanfiction, Harry runs the school and terminates Slytherin, so Draco and Luna will be temporally moved to Gryiffindor. This is our first fanfiction, so please review and tell us what you think! ~Love, Dobby x

Chapter One-Harry's dream turns reality

One day, early in the morning, Harry visited Dumbledore to talk 'business'. The business was related to a dream Harry had had the previous night. In this dream, Harry had run the school. So, here he sat, in his soon-to-be office because he had just bought out Dumbledore, so he owns Hogwarts. " Okay Harry", said Dumbledore, "about the name-" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry. " Don't worry, Dinodore- I mean Dumbledore, I have a name! Can't you just see WartsHAzzahog, school of magical nudity?" Harry gushed, his cheeks glowing red with excitement.

Dumbledore didn't answer he just stared at Harry. " ALBUS WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Harry screamed "I think it will work…"Dumbledore said trying to stay calm "good because starting tomorrow that will be the new name of this school" Harry said proudly "what do you mean?" Dumbledore answered, starting to get annoyed "well, I thought, seeing as I just bought the school, must mean that I am headmaster, so, I thought that the school is now mine starting tomorrow-…" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore "um well I wanted to at least have the school for the last few days-well I mean the school breaks up in two days and-" Harry rudely cut Dumbledore off by saying " okay Dinodore, I'll do you a deal you get the school until the end of the year, the last two days, and then starting from September I own the school, I will be headmistress-I mean Headmaster" Harry blushed from embarrassment and said "well, do we have a deal?" Dumbledore answered very quickly and replied "yes, I believe we do" Dumbledore replied with a smile "okay now out of my office and go back to the Jurassic period old man" Harry said "but Harry this is actually still my office" Dumbledore very calmly "yes but in the deal I didn't say you could still have your office-wait MY office so get out" Harry Said Dumbledore swiftly walked out off the office and asked fawkes to take him to his old hideout the room of requirment.

As roomers spread that Dumbledore had been expelled from his own school, all the houses worried no one knew whom the new headmaster would be. Roomers said that it was potter boy but nobody believed it.

As Dumbledore approached the great hall to say the last ever speech at Hogwarts, he realized that what Harry said was right-he was old, he was a dinosaur, he was Dino! Dumbledore sat upon his seat for the last time ever and looked over to all the staff, smiled, and whispered, "here I go". Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his microphone and cried "SILENCE" then he began his speech "students, I am sure, that you have heard the roomers, the roomers that I will be leaving. I, myself am very sad to say that this is true. I will tell you who is replacing my post at Hogwarts, upon many of you, there is a boy, a boy who is much like anyone of you, a boy who has been scarred for life, a boy who answers to the name Harry Potter" everyone in the room gasped and a few Gryffindors clapped a few seconds later Dumbledore restarted his speech "Harry Potter has chosen a new name which goes by WartsHAZZAhog school of magical nudity" .

Harry arose from his seat and ran up to Dumbledore and said "Dino-disapearo" suddenly all of Dumbledores clothes disappeared and he ran out the room, the whole school burst into laughter "I rock! I'm so cool and sexy and Ginny I love you" Ginny called back "I love you more!" Then muttered to her friends "I go out with him"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: New Year At WartsHAZZAhogs School of Magical Nudity

As a new year started at WartsHAZZAhogs of Magical Nudity Harry Potter stood up and greeted his students for the first time ever he spoke his first words as headmaster to them "To all of my students I will wish for you to call me by the name of 'King Hazzahog' no wait 'professer King Hazzahogs' no- not the hogs you will address me by the name of 'professer King HAZZA' I would like to inform you there has been A LOT of staff changes this year. There will no longer be the classes of ancient runes, divination, history of magic; charms okay simply all apart from potions, Defence against the dark arts and transfiguration. I have added care of magical nudity – taught by professer hagger, for those who don't know professer hagger is professer hagrid, veela charms taught by the lovely miss fleur weasley, fireworks class taught by Professer Fred, Professer George and professer tonks –beware if you call tonks her dreaded first name then I give her permission the harm you and punish you. Also charms of life will be taught by professer dobby and professer Andromeda tonks-who is professer tonks' mum so to stop confusion Andromeda is professer Andromeda. Curse breaking taught by bill weasley who you will call professer bill oh and defence against the dark arts is going to be taught by mad eye-um professer moody. Oh and potion and transfiguration are still the same teachers anyway tuck into WartsHAZZAhogs first ever meal." Plates of food started to appear on the table and everyone around the room started to eat their meals.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potters school-WartsHAZZAhogs

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; JK Rowling owns the rest and makes all the money!

A/N: In this fanfiction, Harry runs the school and terminates Slytherin, so Draco and Luna will be temporally moved to Gryiffindor. This is our first fanfiction, so please review and tell us what you think! ~Love, Dobby x

Chapter 3:Spying and Uniforms

Harry potter was sat in his office looking at his marauders map spying on his school Bill and Fleur was in there room Harry was wondering what would happen if he walked in on them right now. Tonks Fred and George where stealing from Snape they were going to be in big trouble seeing as Snape just walked in. Dobby and Andromeda where sleeping, Dobby has a habit of sleeping in Andromeda's oven. Hagrid was eating a small pile of fish outside his hut. All of Harry's students were asleep in there beds apart from Draco Malfoy Harry has a keen eye on him that's why he kept him in WartsHAZZAhogs. The lessons were just started so Harry decided to go watch his former classmates enjoy their first day of lessons. There first class was Care Of Magical Nudity were they were doing about Veelas. As Harry made his way down to Hagrids Hut he reminded himself to talk to Ron and Hermione about him being headmaster and the new school uniform.

Hermione wanted to get to lesson so Ron and Harry decided on the uniform. They decided that boys would wear gold tee shirts, black trousers and a cape with the WartsHAZZAhogs school badge on and the girls would wear white blouses, short gold skirts and elbow length gold frilly capes with the WartsHAZZAhogs school badge on.

As the lesson began Hagrid was telling the class all about Veelas and their allure. Harry suspected Fleur had something to do with this seeing as she is one-eighth veela.

The next lesson was Defence Against The Dark Arts were Mad Eye was showing the class the cruciartus curse on Draco Malfoy. Harry thought it was funny until he saw Hermione comforting Neville so he asked Mad Eye to stop it "but the fun was just getting started" Mad Eye growled miserably-"I'm sorry Mad Eye but look at Neville" Harry whispered to him "Ah cheer up ma boy" Mad Eye said looking towards Neville "um sorry 'bout that" Mad Eye growled as everyone left for there next lesson.

The next lesson was Charms Of Life taught by Professer Andromeda and Professer Dobby. Harry walked into the classroom just as Dobby was introducing himself. Dobby stepped onto Lavender Browns table and started his speech "I'm Dobby-A free elf. I love Harry Potter-As a friend. Harry Potter is my best friend. Harry Potter saved me from my evil masters and now me-Dobby is a free elf" Harry blushed with embarrassment as everybody turned and looked at him witch was interrupted by Andromeda starting the lesson. "Okay everyone one of the most important spells you can use in your life is accio witch…" Hermione saying "summons objects from a far degree of distance" interrupted Andromeda. "Correct 10 points to Gryiffindor" Dobby squeaked.

The lesson after was curse breaking taught by Bill. Harry was just walking into the classroom when Fleur came to join him "I weel be cuminz to watch moi William lesson today. I am so lucky to 'ave 'im." Fleur said smiling brightly. Harry and Fleur walked into the classroom just as Bill was beginning "Moi William!" Fleur said running up to him as giving him a kiss, a few seconds later they broke apart to Ron saying "hey bro get a room!" Bill replied by saying "oh ickle Ronniikins jealous are we now?" Ron blushed bright red "NO! NO I'M NOT" By now nearly everyone was laughing. "Ah young love" Harry said "boot 'Arry we are olderrr than yoou." Fleur said "Oh yerh-still young love" Harry said coolly the rest of the lesson was mostly Bill and Ron fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potters school-WartsHAZZAhogs

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; JK Rowling owns the rest and makes all the money!

A/N: In this fanfiction, Harry runs the school and terminates Slytherin, so Draco and Luna will be temporally moved to Gryiffindor. This is our first fanfiction, so please review and tell us what you think! ~Love, Dobby x

Chapter 4:Harrys Changes

The next day Harry had gotten Dobby to give all of the student their new uniform by the time it was lunch everyone had gotten changed, Ron and Bill had, had there usual fights about him and fleur being 'To Close' and everyone had came down for dinner.

Harry gasped as his students came into the great hall which had been renamed into The Great King HAZZA Hall. The girls were wearing gold satin skirts,white blouses and gold eblow length frilly capes with the school badge on which is luminous pink with and moving picture of Harry wearing a gold crown blowing a kiss with the school logo WartsHAZZAhogs School Of Magical Nudity written in silver writing across the bottom. The boys were wearing black cotton trousers, gold tee shirts and red and gold capes supporting the school badge.

When everyone was seated Harry made a speech "I have been told by my friend Dobby you have been wondering about Quidditch-well I have some news! As my dear friend Hermione would say I have got you a immaculate quidditch pitch. I think immaculate means um very …err Big?" Harry looked over to Hermione "Harry it means free from blemish and error" Hermione explained "What?… um speak in English" Harry asked uncertain. Hermione sighed and said "Spotlessly Clean Harry" Harry smiled "oh-well there we go-100 points to Gryiffindor. So as I was saying I have got a massive Quidditch pitch for the whole school" All of the student cheered including Draco Malfoy Harry restarted his speech "I have some things to present to staff and students. The first present is a Honeydukes gift certificate that goes to…Bill and Fleur for most 'Loved Up' couple. Bill and Fleur go to collect their Honeydukes gift certificate


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; JK Rowling owns the rest and makes all the money!

A/N: In this fanfiction, Harry runs the school and terminates Slytherin, so Draco and Luna will be temporally moved to Gryiffindor. This is our first fanfiction, so please review and tell us what you think! ~Love, Dobby x

Chapter 5:Funny Moments and Time For Laughing

As Bill and Fleur go to collect their award Harry hears Ron Mutter something to Dean Thomas "Ronald would you like to share that with everyone" Harry said trying to embarrass Ron as much as he could "Um…err…I…um…"Ron said embarrassed "well tell us" Harry said "I um I don't want to…" Ron said quietly "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that Ronald" Harry said loudly "Um I um…um" Ron stammered Harry sighed " Dean please can you tell me what Ronald here was saying to you" Dean stood up and said trying not to laugh "Of course Professer King HAZZA, well he was saying something like if they get any more 'loved up' then Bill and Fleur-well I believe he said phlegm…" Dean was interrupted by fleur, who Bill was holding back from attacking Ron, lashing out in a mix of French and English "oh mon dieu vous avez entendu ce que ton petit frère dit. I 'ate eet hes un peu minx.i suis si en colère que je pourrais le tuer beel" Andromeda ran up to Fleur and took her out the room to calm down as Bill glared at Ron ,whose face was as red as his hair. Then ignoring the silence Harry piped up "well, well, well Ronald I think you need to apologise to Bill and Fleur-when she gets back, you can apologise to Bill now-Okay." Ron nodded and tried not to look Bill (who was wiping tears of silent laughter off his face) in the eye and mumbled a stiff "sorry" to him and Bill who replied though laughter "I haha accept haha your apology haha"


End file.
